My ThoughtsOr My Master?
by dark-phoenix-loves-kai
Summary: Tala has been having dreams about her commiting suicide. What happens when those dreams become a reality. slight TalBry Female Tala


English

English

Period 1

Alyssa Vega

My Thoughts….Or My Master?

The only sound that could be heard in the cold, Russian night was the heavy breathing of a feminine figure. Tala Ivanov sat upright in bed, hugging her legs to her chest. Her long, red hair was plastered to her face that was covered in sweat. **'That dream….I had that dream again.'** She sighed, laying back down and tried to get back to sleep. She eagerly welcomed the darkness of sleep.

"Tala! Hey Tala, wait up!" Said person stopped and turned around, looking for the person who called her. She found Bryan, her childhood friend, running towards her. Bryan was Russian as well, and had lilac colored hair and sharp, green eyes. He stopped next to Tala and reeled back in surprise. The feminine redhead looked …..sick. She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin looked white as snow. "Are you okay? You look kinda-" Tala cut him off. "I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep." Bryan nodded. "I understand. Maybe you should go to the doctor or something." Tala shook her head. "No, I'll be ok. I got to go. Bye Bryan." She turned the corner and disappeared. The only thought going through the lilac colored teen's mind. **'What's up with you, Tala? Something's wrong. I just know it.' ** He smirked. **'And I'm gonna find out what.'**

Tala sighed. "Today sucks. I'm so tired. What is wrong with me?!" The redhead had arrived home a while ago and was lazily lounging around on the big, comfy couch in the living room. "It feels as though I can't control my own body." Suddenly, a loud noise made her jump out of her chair. _RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!! _She put a hand to her chest, attempting to calm her rapidly, beating heart. Tala answered the phone on the third ring. "Hello?" A low, husky voice replied, "Hi, Tala. It's Bryan. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight." The redhead blinked a few times. "Um…sure. Where?" Bryan hummed in response. Tala blinked. "Where?" The male Russian laughed. "My place in …let's say, an hour?" Tala tilted her head. "Hmm…ok. I'll be there. Let me get ready, alright?" Bryan nodded even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Alright….do you want me to pick you up? It's no big." The redhead shook her head. "Oh no, thank you but I'll walk. I don't want to inconvenience you. I'm going to get ready now so I will see you in a little while. Bye bye Bryan." She hung up after he said good-bye and started to get ready. She walked to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror; then to the pill bottle and razor blade on the counter. Sighing, she proceeded to take a shower and get ready for her dinner "date" with Bryan. Tala walked in front of her large, full-sized mirror and fixed her short, knee-high dress, which hung off her boney frame. "Oh well, this is as good as it's gonna get." She stepped into the bathroom and grabbed the pills and razor and shoved them into her purse. Looking at the clock, she swiped her keys off the counter and walked out the front door and out onto the busy streets of Moscow. **'Maybe, after today I won't have to deal with these dreams anymore. No more of this sad and sorry life.'** She slipped her hand into her purse and held the razor blade. She smiled. **'Today, my suffering will end. Forever.' **

Bryan smirked at his handy work. The dinner and setup were PERFECT! "This is great. Now, to put my plan into action." _Knock Knock!!! _Bryan looked to the door and his smirk grew wider. "Perfect." He did the last finishing touches and practically sprinted to the door. The lilac haired teen opened the door and smiled when he saw Tala standing there looking at him with icy, blue eyes. "Hello, Tala. Glad you could make it." He opened the door wider for her to enter and took her coat. "You have any trouble getting over here?" Tala shook her head. "Nope, I never have trouble walking over here. You should know that." Bryan rolled his eyes. "I know. I was just asking. Anyways, shall we head to the dining room? Dinner's ready." Tala nodded. "Yes of course. Dinner sounds good right now." Bryan lead the way to the dining room and pulled out a chair for Tala before seating himself across from her. He watched as Tala kept fidgeting and became greatly annoyed. "Is there something bothering you, Tala. If so, then just tell me." Said person looked down at her lap and kept quiet. "It's n-nothing, Bryan. I just…" Bryan's expression became that of concern. "Tala, I know you're lying. Something's bothering you and I want to know what. I want to be able to help you." Tala stood up and grabbed her purse. "I have to use the bathroom." She quickly turned and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Bryan watched in silence, one thing catching his eye. **Tala's eyes were black ….not blue. **

_SLAM! _Locking the door, Tala panted and emptied the contents of her purse in the sink. Her hands scrambled to find the things she was looking for. **'Where are they?! WHERE?!' **The redhead sighed when she found the bottle of pills and razor blade she was looking for. She felt her body moving on its own accord. She couldn't stop herself! Tala opened the bottle and swallowed all the pills. She then leaned back against the door and slid down to the ground. Raising her arm she put the blade against her wrist, it feeling nice and cool against her creamy skin. The redhead slit her wrist and watched as the blood ran down her arm. She became entranced by the crimson liquid and she felt herself smile. This was relaxing. No longer was she tense or worried about anything. Her thoughts were blank and she started to feel death gripping at her soul. She closed her eyes, looking forward to the darkness that would soon swallow her forever. She didn't know when she fell to the floor or why she felt warm and strong arms holding her. Tala sighed and fell into unconsciousness, unaware of the ambulance rushing her to the hospital.

_Beep Beep Beep. _**'Ugh…what is that noise? Please make it shut up. I want to sleep a while longer. '**Tala groaned and turned onto her side. **'Mmmmm this feels soft. Wait, am I dead?' **She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that she was hooked up to different machines, "What the..?" The redhead felt eyes on her and she looked towards the door, only to come face to face with Bryan. She gulped. "H-hi Bryan." Tala attempted to smile. Bryan just gave her an icy glare and walked towards the bed. He remained silent, just watching Tala and making her nervous. When he got to the side of her bed, he still said nothing. Tala squirmed nervously under the lilac haired teen's icy glare. She knew what was to come and she didn't like it. "Um….hey Bryan, what are we-?" The male Russian growled. "Are you stupid?! What has gotten into you? I can't believe you tried to commit suicide! How could you? I thought we were friends…I thought you were happy." He looked down and sighed. The redhead felt guilty and knew it was time to tell her friend the truth. "Bryan, y-you don't understand. I….I couldn't control myself. It was like I was watching myself do all those things but that I couldn't do anything about it. I had thoughts of suicide because I was unhappy but I never thought of actually following through with those ideas. I had dreams about me killing myself and I guess….I confused dreaming with reality. I'm sorry Bryan. I really am." Tala watched as Bryan lifted his head and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She had never seen him cry before. Not even when they lived in the abbey. She was even more surprised when he gave her a hug and held her close. "B-Bryan??" The male Russian nuzzled her neck and said, "I was afraid I was going to lose you. To see you on the floor, blood running down your arms…..it s-scared me. I don't want to lose close friend." He tightened his grip around her, but was still gentle. Tala blushed and gently hugged him back. 'I'm sorry Bryan. I never wanted to hurt you." Bryan smiled. "I know. I'm just glad you're alright." He kissed Tala's cheek. 'Now, you gonna promise not to try anything like that again?" Tala laughed and nodded. "I promise I won't do anything stupid like that again. Besides, I don't think you would let me even if I wanted to." Bryan laughed. "You got that right." Tala yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy." The male Russian climbed onto the hospital bed next to her and laid her head on his chest. "Then sleep. I'll be here if you need me." Tala nodded. "Ok, fine." She snuggled against Bryan and closed her eyes, letting her friend's warmth lull her to sleep. As she felt herself falling asleep, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was. One thought was going through her mind before she fell into a deep slumber. _**Today, my suffering ends.**_


End file.
